Un sólo día
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Daría todo por estar un sólo día contigo, fue lo que él pensó antes de transformarse en humano. BelHaruFran. Ooc y muy fantasioso, inspirado en el manga Kon no ki Konoha.


Konnichiwa! Bien, esta idea rondaba por mi mente. Es un one-long-shot XD

Pairing: BelHaruFran

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei.

* * *

><p>—<em>Y recuerda —dijo el espíritu mientras con su blanca mano tocaba los verdes cabellos del chico —. Sí no cumples estás condiciones, desaparecerás.<em>

Observaba el transcurrir de los años, los lustros, y las décadas.

—Che~ siempre es lo mismo —comentó aburrido un joven con sombrero oscuro de rana, un pantalón negro, camisa del mismo color y una mascará de rana cubriendo su rostro. Se encontraba arriba de un árbol de 5 metros, robusto, con sus verdes hojas en esplendor.

—Shishishi~ eso es porque hiciste un mal trato con el espíritu, rana —recalcó una vocecita, dejando ver a un pequeño youkai de hebras doradas con un flequillo que tapaba sus ojos.

—Al menos no tengo que cargar con una estúpida corona y salir a flirtear con una chica por día para mantener mi energía. Tonto-superior —respondió monótono.

—Shishi, no sabes lo que te pierdes rana, las jóvenes de hoy soy tan fáciles de conseguir y tienen tanta vitalidad. Además no soy estúpido, gozo del placer carnal —sonrió. El de la máscara rebatió.

—Demasiado complicado, además tuviste que dar tus ojos a cambio de un cuerpo físico y fuiste convertido en youkai —quejó se.

—Valió la pena, shishi~ —el pequeño se transformo en un apuesto joven. Portaba pantalón oscuro, camisa blanca y saco negro —. Regresaré antes de las 2:00 de la madrugada. Bye-bee~!

—Che~ Otra vez sin alguien a quién molestar —murmuró al ver alejar al youkai que llamaba superior. Sentó se en una rama, y observó el paisaje perene que le brindaba la tranquila ciudad de Namimori.

El rostro cubierto por aquella mascara verde y grotesca de rana recorrió con su mirada lo que alcanzaba a ver de la ciudad desde aquel lugar dentro de la esa escuela que habían construido varios años atrás.

Primero, observó el edificio del instituto. Grande, espacioso. Lugar diseñado para señoritas, y perfecto para que su senpai cace a cualquier chica de ahí (aunque por el momento, la escuela estaba de vacaciones). Segundo, su vista se posó en el parque de enfrente, donde jugaban los niños en espera de que sus padres les recogieran en la tarde. Tercero, observó la calle de asfalto, tan antinatural, tan fría y vacía.

_Todo es igual, hasta las personas. Siempre vacios, siempre viviendo en la monotonía con una frialdad que ni ellos mismos alcanzan a percibir._

Cuarto, más allá al parecer había un pequeño mercado, alcanzaba a divisar unas mantas de vez en cuando con ofertas, pero sólo eso. Y a veces, escuchaba el gritó de los venderos como un suave susurró perdido en la lejanía del tiempo y espacio llegar a sus agudos oídos.

Sólo eso era su mundo.

Bajó de un salto del árbol. Caminando rumbo a la escuela. La exploraría por ¿cuántas veces serían con esta? Ah, ya había perdido la cuenta.

A ojos de la gente, era invisible, inexistente. Sólo platicaba con Bel-senpai o algún niño que –por su inocente corazón –le veía, esa era su única y esporádica compañía.

Atravesó unos pasillos, iría a hacer alguna maldad a la oficina del director.

El maduro hombre masajeaba su sien.

—Mañana inician las clases, el nuevo curso entrará y no tengo el listado de los grupos —se veía estaba desesperado.

"—Hubieras previsto eso, viejo pervertido —"dijo, pero no fue escuchado.

El hombre continuaba angustiado. El espíritu salió de aquella oficina. Aún recordaba como el supuesto honesto director espiaba a las alumnas cuando se cambiaban. ¿Cómo se enteró?, Bel-senpai le había dicho que le enseñaría algo interesante. Él, para después tener que burlarse de su superior aceptó, pero fue aburrido descubrir que su senpai era amigo 'espía' de aquel rabo verde director.

Nuevas alumnas ¿eh?. Senpai tendría un gran festín de energía este año nuevamente.

Salió del edificio y se sentó en la rama del árbol, miró hacía el parque.

Había algo que no era usual, una joven de ojos cafés, cabello castaño oscuro y sonrisa que parecía no desvanecerse jamás.

—¡Hahi! Haru jugará contigo hasta que tu mamá venga desu —alcanzó a escuchar el espíritu. La voz de esa desconocida era aguda, pero diferente a lo que había escuchado en otras chicas que intentaban parecer adultas a sus doce años para quedar bien con los chicos.

El niño sonrió y quiso jugar al _sube y baja._ La muchacha dejó sus cosas y una vez el pequeño se montó sobre el metal. Ella utilizó la fuerza necesaria para elevarlo.

—Waa! ¡Estoy volando! —exclamó extendiendo los brazos.

Pasaban las 6 de la tarde, y los humanos seguían jugando. Siendo observados por aquel ente.

—¡Hahi! Es tarde desu~ —el niño puso una expresión de tristeza. La chica el ver eso, se hincó y le sonrió —Haru esperará contigo a tu mamá, es una promesa —. Y ambos con su dedo meñique sellaron la promesa. Minutos después, la madre del pequeño llegó y el niño se despidió de la joven.

—Haru llegará tarde a casa —tomó sus cosas y corrió, desapareciendo del rango de visión de aquel ser.

—Una tonta sonrisa en una ruidosa chica ingenua —se dijo apático.

[***]

—Haru, ¿viste la escuela? —preguntó su madre.

—Haru fue, pero había un pequeño sólo y lo acompaño, así que no entré, pero mañana Haru finalmente ingresará a la secundaría Midori desu —dijo alegre.

[***]

1:30 de la madrugada.

—Shishi, fue de locos. Aquella mujer se me lanzó nada más al verme —sonrió el blondo al contar su hazaña del día. Fran le miró abstraído.

—¿Oh? ¿Sin comentarios? Al parecer la rana ha perdido hasta su humor —dijo observando la máscara del ente.

—No estoy para soportar a un idiota seudo-príncipe flirteador —respondió.

—Teme~ Todavía que vengo a acompañarte en este aburrido lugar, ¿osas decirle eso a un príncipe? —pronunció molestó, formando unas cuchillas con su aura demoniaca.

—No pedí que me acompañara, estoy mejor sin alguien que intente fastidiarme —replicó.

—Ah, olvídalo. Siempre es lo mismo, tan monótono que empieza a ser aburrido —desapareció sus cuchillos y se sentó sobre el pastó.

—¿Algún día encontraremos alguien que rompa esta maldición? —preguntó muy bajo Fran, sin sentimiento alguno.

—No hay nadie que pueda en este mundo. Sí lo hubiera, no estaríamos malditos en primer lugar —contestó serio el rubio, volviendo a su forma pequeña de youkai.

_100 años antes._

_En un reino olvidado, muy pequeño. Habitaban unas cuantas personas en eterna felicidad. Aquel reinado era de los espíritus del bosque de Namimori._

_Un día, una mujer de hebras azules, muy hermosa encontró la entrada a ese místico lugar._

—_Shishi, que todos los lacayos reúnan mieles y frutos para el festín del príncipe —ordenó el gobernante del lugar. El espíritu a cargo de aquel bosque en nombre del ente mayor de todos los espíritus._

—_No creo que quieran reunir frutos para un gobernante presuntuoso e idiota —comentó una voz de un elfo._

—_Teme~ ve y reúne lo que te digo, como tu superior debes de obedecer —el príncipe lanzó varios cuchillos formados de energía._

—_Tch. Sólo porque el espíritu mayor no ve bien lo escogió, pero de realeza no tiene nada —masculló._

_Otros cuchillos lanzados._

—_¿Qué dijiste, rana? —el aura benigna del gobernante tornó se oscura un momento._

—_Que ya voy a reunir los alimentos para su majestad. Y no soy una rana, príncipe idiota, soy un elfo —. Y antes de recibir otro ataque, desapareció en una cortina de humo._

_Mientras eso sucedías, las puertas del reino de los espíritus se abrían ante aquella mujer humana._

—_Anya! Es hermoso, seguramente los tesoros de este reino serán valiosos en la tierra y podré estar con mi amado —dijo la mujer al observar un palacio a la lejanía, y seres místicos con sonrisas ir de un lado a otro._

_Al notar a una humana, temieron, pero al ver que les sonreía y era hermosa, dejaron pasarla a su reino sin dañarla._

—_¡Una humana, una humana! —exclamaron. Un espíritu preguntó el nombre de la mujer. Ella respondió._

—_Bluebell —sonrió, sus ojos eran azules como el mar, y sus cabellos largos eran sedosos. Tenía el encantó de una sirena, y su voz era armoniosa._

—_¡Debemos llevarla con el príncipe! —exclamó uno. Y así se hizo, la mujer humana fue presentada ente el príncipe._

_El ente, emocionado por ver a una persona y no un espíritu, quiso jugar con ella._

—_Plebeya humana, colócate en el pilar de ahí y no te muevas —le puso una manzana y tiró varios cuchillos a ella. La mujer estaba por gritar, y ofender al ente, pero se contuvo al escuchar._

—_Sí logras sobrevivir, te daré cualquier joya de este reino —. La mujer calló y cerró sus ojos, ella quería joyas preciosas._

_Pasaron las semanas, la mujer fue bienvenida. Los espíritus eran juguetones, pero no malvados._

_Un día, el hermano del príncipe, que empezaba a ser corroído por envidia, le mostró a la humana. La joya del corazón del bosque. La mujer embelesada tomo la gema en sus manos, tan brillante, tan celeste y plateada al mismo tiempo, parecía tener vida propia, era hermosa._

_En ese momento. Belphegor y su siempre fastidioso consejero, Fran el elfo, entraron a la cámara de las joyas y observaron a la humana escapar con la joya. El príncipe se tornó en un espíritu maligno, y empezó a ir a los poblados en busca de jóvenes, bebía de su sangre y consumía su energía. Mientras el elfo maldecía con sus poderes a todo humano, tornándose en un ente maligno._

_El espíritu mayor. Despertó de las profundidades del bosque, nombrando sucesor a la corona al hermano del príncipe desterrado. Y enfurecido con el elfo y el príncipe anterior por no poder proteger su corazón y por atacar a los humanos, los maldijo._

—_Serás convertido en un espectro vagando eternamente —dijo el ente al blondo, este sonriendo cínico respondió._

—_Shishi, soy un príncipe. No puedo vagar, hagamos un trato, permíteme ser un ente que no dañe a las mujeres pero que se alimente de ellas para permanecer eternamente —. El espíritu observó al osado príncipe._

—_Bien, serás un youkai, devorador de energía pero sin asesinar a sus presas. Obtendrás tu poder del contacto físico y emociones de las doncellas. Serás pequeño, contrario a tu ego, pero podrás transformarte en humano desde el alba hasta la hora de los espíritus (3:00 am). Todo a cambio de tus ojos._

—_Hecho, shishi~ —. Y así, los ojos del príncipe fueron arrancados y transformados en dos joyas azules. Guardadas en la cámara de los tesoros._

—_En cuanto a Fran. Serás atado a un perímetro redondo de 100 metros a la redonda de este árbol, usarás este sombrero oscuro y está grotesca máscara de rana para ocultar tú rostro elfico. Eres un ser maldito eternamente por dañar a los humanos con tus poderes. Serás como un fantasma hasta que un ser de la raza que más desprecias te liberé de tu maldición._

—_No necesito que un estúpido humano me ayude, este árbol es mejor compañía que cualquier ente del reino de espíritus —respondió, aceptando su castigo._

_El espíritu susurró palabras al viento, y antes de desvanecer dijo._

—_Y recuerda —dijo el espíritu mientras con su blanca mano tocaba los verdes cabellos del chico —. Sí no cumples estás condiciones, desaparecerás._

Suspiró, cómo olvidar las condiciones.

No maldecir a los humanos, ni dañarlos.

No mostrar su rostro a nadie, ni siquiera a los espíritus, menos a los humanos especiales que tenían el don de verlo, y… bueno, la tercera era la más fácil, para que recordarla.

[***]

Se levantó y corrió rumbo a la que sería su nueva escuela.

Es muy bonita, pensó. Observó un árbol, era grande y hermoso, sus ojos estaban en esplendor y aunque no tenía frutos. Aquel solitario árbol en la esquina del terreno de la escuela, era perfecto.

La campana sonó, y la niña olvidó el árbol y corrió a las listas para ubicar su nombre.

_Miura Haru_

_1-C_

Corrió al casillero, tomó sus zapatos de escuela y dejó los de la calle. Corrió a su salón. El profesor no la reprendió, era la fortuna del primer día.

El salón se ubicaba en la parte alejada del edificio, cerca de aquel árbol que vio hace no más de 15 minutos.

Sortearon los asientos, y Haru quedó cerca de la ventana.

Muchas de sus compañeras le dijeron.

—Suerte para la próxima Miura-san, desde tu asiento no puedes ver otra cosa que no sea ese tronco tan anticuado y estorboso.

Haru sonrió, ella tenía suerte de poder ver aquel regalo de la naturaleza.

—Haru no piensa eso desu, el árbol es muy bonito —sus compañeras no dijeron nada. La clase empezó y el día transcurrió calmo.

[***]

Se encontraba sentado en la misma rama de ayer. Observó a las nuevas alumnas, iguales que generaciones anteriores.

Observó una mata de cabellos castaños, envueltos en una coleta.

"_¡Ah!, la misma persona de ayer"._

Miró escondido en las hojas, como la chica observaba su árbol. La única que se detuvo a verlo.

"_Es extraña"._

Bel-senpai dormía. Había ordenado que le despertara a la salida de las chicas, y para eso faltaba bastante.

Miró al blondo, y cuando volteó hacía la chica, ésta ya no estaba.

Pasaron no más de quince minutos y ahí se encontraba, viendo el árbol con una sonrisa en los labios.

El recesó llegó, la joven Miura tomó su almuerzo y corrió hacía aquel magnifico tronco de hojas verdes, sin esperar a nadie para acompañarla. Quería disfrutar su primer día en ese lugar, bajo la sombre de aquel árbol.

—¡Hahi! Como Haru pensó, es hermoso desu~ —abrazó el tronco, se sentó sobre el pasto y recargó se sobre la madera.

—Itadakimasu! —exclamó con los palillos en mano.

—_Es la primera vez que veo y oigo a una persona hablar sola, al parecer hay muchos locos en el mundo _—comentó Fran simple, dando por hecho que la humana no lo escucharía.

Haru soltó los palillos, e hipó. Se levantó de golpe y miró a todos lados.

—Haru… Haru escuchó una extraña voz desu~ —luego rió nerviosa, negando —seguramente fue mi imaginación —y retomó su almuerzo.

—_Así que los tontos pueden escucharme _—habló la voz. Haru brincó, pero no de susto esta vez, sino indignada. Señalando al aire ordenó.

—¡Sal ahora mismo! ¡Haru no es ninguna tonta desu! —hizo un mohín, y buscó por todos lados, pero no vio nada.

El espíritu, observó por medio del antifaz a la chica. Podía escucharlo, eso era raro. La última persona que lo había visto y oído fue un hombre, sacerdote de un templo, y no terminaron bien, ya que siempre lo quiso purificar.

Observaba a la joven desde la rama entre las hojas, se veía graciosa hablando sola. Miró a Belphegor y sabiendo estaba dormido, bajo, posándose detrás de la muchacha.

—Aquí —. Haru brincó al escuchar la voz tras ella, se viró y observó una máscara muy tosca del rostro de una rana, y un sombrero oscuro y grande con ojos enormes, igual a una rana. Abrió sus ojos.

—¡Hahi! —sus orbes brillaron —¡Es un disfraz desu, y muy bien hecho! —. Rodeó el cuerpo del espíritu, cada vez su mirada cacao brillaba más. Era simplemente genial. Los detalles del gorro, del antifaz. Aunque… las manos se veían normales, chasqueó los dedos. El costplay estaba incompleto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con un leve dejo de curiosidad, olvidando el increíble hecho de que ella podía verle. En ese momento olvidó que era un espectro.

—¡Hahi! Haru lo siente mucho —se sonrojo, era de mala educación ver tanto a una persona —. Es que me cautivó su costplay desu —. El ente elevó tras de su mascarilla levemente la ceja.

—No sólo tonta sino anormal —. Miura se indigno, esa voz sin emoción y apática ofendiéndola le molestó. Se pasó roja del enfado.

—Haru no es tonta y es muy normal desu. Rana-san —concluyó. Un aura oscura rodeó al del supuesto disfraz.

—No soy una rana, ¿eres tan tonta que no puedes captar eso? —quejó se fastidiado.

—Bueno, pero la máscara es de rana, el gorro es de rana, así que usted es una rana desu~ —dijo con un dedo en su barbilla.

—Mira niña humana, me llamo… —. Haru parpadeó, por qué no se presentaba.

—No importa, puedes decirme como quieras —Haru sonrió.

—Entonces será Rana-san hasta que me diga su nombre, ¿y qué es eso de niña humana? Usted también es humano desu —. Belphegor que dormía plácidamente, se despertó con el ruido, y bajo del árbol.

—Shishi, una doncella puesta para la cena —comentó. La chica viró se hacía la voz e hipó.

—Un chibi-costplayer desu —. Tanto el príncipe como la rana, dejaron que una gota resbalara de su cabeza.

Esa mujer era tonta, definitivamente.

—Soy un príncipe, no un costplayer, plebeya —. Respondió el blondo, olvidando que aquella mujer podía verlo en su forma youkai.

—Ah, ya veo. ¡Hahi! Haru no es una plebeya desu —quejó se.

—A ojos de un príncipe lo eres, shishi~

—Bien, lo dejaré pasar porque Haru no quiere ser la cena de youkai-san.

Ambos la vieron con la ceja alzada.

—¿Youkai? —preguntó Bel.

—Si, pues ya que me dijo Rana-san que Haru es una niña humana, y usted no es un costplayer, pero está vestido de forma extraña, no puede ser humano, así que es un youkai-san —explicó triunfante.

—Shishi, ¡correcto~! —aplaudió el blondo.

La campana sonó. Haru observó su almuerzo sin terminar.

—¿Los youkais pueden comer comida humana? —preguntó. Belphegor asintió.

—La rana no, sólo el príncipe —. Haru sonrió y entregó su almuerzo.

—Haru vendrá por el refractario vacio desu —. Y se alejó rumbo a su salón.

El rubio miró los alimentos. Bolas de arroz, salchichas de pulpo y salmón. Encogió los hombros, hace mucho que no comía esa clase de cosas. Tomó los palillos y empezó a degustar. No estaba mal.

Fran por su parte, observaba los gestos de Bel-senpai, parecía disfrutar de aquella comida. Cerró sus ojos tras el antifaz. De verdad era una maldición ser como un fantasma, apenas hoy se había percatado de ello.

[***]

Los días pasaron. Bel sepai iba siempre tras una chica diferente, y regresaba tarde. Pero al igual que Fran, cada día esperaba compartir el almuerzo con la castaña.

Mientras el youkai empezaba a aceptar a los humanos de nuevo, y a verles más que comida. El elfo convertido en casi fantasma, empezaba a resentir su maldición y a sentir que su senpai robaba la atención de aquella humana que él había visto primero.

La vio, horas, incluso un día antes. Y aun así… casi no podía hablar con ella. Reír con ella, limpiar los granos de arroz que se quedaban en sus labios. Él no podía hacer lo que Bel-senpai sí.

Sólo la veía desde la lejanía de aquella rama en lo alto. Ni siquiera se atrevía a bajar.

Bel-senpai usaba casi todo el día su forma humana, por ende salía con más chicas para poder conservar su energía. Y todo por ella, por Miura Haru.

Un día, en que senpai la invitó a salir como amigos. Recuerda que ella hipó y sonrió.

—Sería muy lindo desu. ¿Rana-san vendrá? —preguntó. Bel rió de su peculiar forma y negó.

—Él no puede abandonar esta escuela, es su maldición, shishi~ —. Fue entonces que el de hebras verdes observó la mueca de tristeza de la joven, y le dolió

—Bel-senpai. No hable cosas innecesarias. Además no quiero salir de aquí. Todos los humanos son iguales, tontos y arrogantes —comentó. Haru hipó y retomó su sonrisa.

—¡Tengamos un día de campo aquí entonces! —. Belphegor borró su sonrisa, y Fran estaba por comentar algo, pero callo. Aquel resplandor de esa humana era tan hermoso que no quería arruinarlo.

El fin de semana llegó, y Haru entró a la escuela con la canasta de comida en una mano y el mantel en la otra.

Desayunaron. Y pasaron un momento tranquilo y agradable, hasta que el rubio comentó.

—El príncipe quisiera saber cómo luces, plebeya, shishi —. El youkai esperaba una respuesta fingidamente indignada por parte de la chica. Pero se sorprendió al no oír nada.

—Bel-san… ¿no puede ver a Haru desu? —preguntó.

Fran observó desde su sitio en la rama la expresión del blondo. Los labios de Belphegor estaban alineados, su rostro completamente serio.

—No te interesa plebeya —cortó. Haru se acercó al rubio, y levantó los flequillos, los parpados de este estaban cerrados y hundidos, no tenía ojos.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó molesto el youkai. Haru se disculpó y beso la mejilla de éste. Tomó las manos de Belphegor y las puso sobre su rostro tímidamente.

—Así al menos puede imaginarse como luce Haru desu —. La molestia e indignación del príncipe se esfumó, tocó y delineó con suavidad el rostro de Haru.

—Digna de un príncipe —quiso besarla, pero eso significaría borrar sus memorias y robarle su energía, así que se abstuvo.

Fran bajó de la rama.

—No deberías de tener tantas confianzas con Bel-senpai o te comerá —dijo el chico espíritu.

—¡Hahi! ¡Bel-san come humanos desu! —exclamó sorprendida.

—Sólo absorbo energía de mujeres humanas por medio del contacto físico —explicó, Haru parpadeó.

—Es extraño, no siento que Bel-san haya robado energía de Haru desu —dijo confundida.

—Sexo, eso es lo que me da energía, shishi —. Haru hipó.

—¡Belphegor-san es un demonio pervertido desu! —. El príncipe alzó una ceja, y sonrió. Esa chiquilla era ciertamente interesante.

—Es tarde, tengo una cita. ¿Te acompaño a casa? —ofreció se. Apenas y eran la 1 de la tarde. Miura negó.

—Me quedaré otro rato, quiero hablar con el señor rana desu.

—Pero yo no quiero perder mi tiempo con una humana —. Miura le miro fijamente.

—Vamos, no pierdes nada al hablar un rato con Haru —. Fran no respondió.

—Bien, me voy. No se peleen o el príncipe los castigará, shishi —. Y salió de la escuela.

Ambos miraron al príncipe alejarse.

—¿Odias a Haru? —preguntó aún viendo a la salida. Fran le miró.

—Odio a los humanos, son avaros y ruines.

—¡Hahi! —la chica sonrió —Entonces no odias sólo a Haru, eso es un alivio desu.

Fran la miró extraño, aunque ella no lo notó, pues la máscara ocultaba sus ínfimas expresiones.

—Piensas más raro que Bel-senpai. Haru-san —. La chica al escuchar por primera vez su nombre se sonrojo. Gestó que embelesó por segundos al ente.

—E-Es sólo que sí odias en general quiere decir que no es culpa de Haru y que Haru no ha hecho nada malo, así que aún tengo una oportunidad de ser tu amiga desu —explicó.

—No quiero amistades de humanos.

—Pero yo quiero la amistad del señor rana.

—Fran —dijo. La chica le miró extraño.

—Así me llamo, pero no puedes decirlo a ningún otro humano. Promételo —. La morena sonrió y levantó la mano.

—Haru lo promete, Fran-san.

Y reino el silenció. Ambos se veían.

Fran observaba a una joven muy linda frente a él, mientras Haru miraba a un espíritu de un antifaz y un sombrero extraño, pero sabía que detrás de ese atuendo, había un sr muy amable e inocente.

—Y, Fran-san. Hay algo que Haru quiere preguntar. ¿Por qué Bel-san no tiene sus ojos desu? —. Fran no sabía qué decir.

—Indagar en problemas de otras personas es una grosería —respondió. Haru apenada se disculpó.

—Lo lamento, sólo quería ayudar a Bel-san a volver a ver —dijo con el rostro bajo. El ex-elfo empezó a hablar.

—Hace tiempo una mujer robó el corazón del bosque, que es una gema brillante, plateada y azul al mismo tiempo. Entonces el hermano de Bel-senpai asumió el trono del reino de los espíritus otorgado por el gran ente del bosque. Senpai, y yo nos convertimos en entes malignos. A él le fueron arrancados sus ojos, y son ahora guardados en el salón de las joyas. Sólo podrá ser purificado y volverá a ver cuando la gema del bosque y sus ojos sean colocados frente a él. Entonces, las gemas azules regresarán a senpai y el tronó será nuevamente de él. Pero para eso, un humano tiene que reunirlos y es imposible, pues desde aquella vez, sólo las personas de noble corazón pueden entrar al reino del bosque.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Haru, esa historia era muy irreal, pero igual lo era esos entes que ahora llamaba a_migos._

—¿Y la maldición de Fran-san cómo se termina? —. El ser le miró y respondió.

—Es imposible para un humano ayudarme. Para terminar con mi castigo debo de ser purificado. Pero para ello, debo de perdonar de corazón al humano y… —titubeó —enamorarme de una mujer humana.

Ese día, la chica no dijo más.

Se despidió y fue a su casa.

Los años pasaron, y aquella historia quedó en el olvido.

La muchacha humana visitaba a los entes cada día, con excepción de la temporada de exámenes.

[***]

Tres años después.

—¡Finalmente Haru es una graduada desu! —exclamó en jubilo.

Fran ese día no bajo de su rama. Belphegor se mordió el labio inferior.

—Felicidades plebeya —pronunció sin énfasis. Esos tres años habían pasado como el agua.

—¡Hahi! No se oye muy convencido Bel-san —. Éste no respondió.

—¡Ahora Haru atenderá la preparatoria en esta misma escuela desu! —expresó. Bel mostró una mueca de sorpresa.

—¿No ibas a ir a Tokyo a estudiar para ingresar a esa famosa escuela llamada Todai? —preguntó Belphegor. Haru negó.

—No, me quedaré aquí tres años más. Es que Haru los quiere mucho desu —sonrió.

El youkai recobró su risa. El enmascarado bajó.

—Y yo que pensé que finalmente me libraría de esta molesta humana del 'hahi'. Che~

Pero tras el antifaz, sonreía un poco.

—Mou~ Fran-san es cruel desu —fingió llorar.

—Shishi, el día de hoy no iré a ninguna cita. Pasemos juntos este día y celebremos la graduación de la plebeya —la tomó del brazo y saltó.

Era la primera vez que Haru estaba arria de aquel árbol. La vista era muy hermosa.

Aún recuerda escuchar su nombre por sus amigas, pero no salió ni respondió. Ese día era de sus dos amigos y ella.

[***]

Dos años después…

Poco a poco, el blondo dejo de ir a sus citas, perdiendo la capacidad de transformarse en humano y viéndose pálido.

Fran por su parte, empezaba a envidiar las atenciones especiales de la morena para con Bel-senpai.

Qué él no pudiera tocar ni ser tocado, no significaba que ella se debía de preocupar más por senpai que por él.

Aún recuerda ese maldito día hace dos años.

_En el baile de bienvenida a las nuevas alumnas de preparatoria. Ella vestía un hermoso vestido verde con brillantes de fantasía y diadema de cristal. Parecía una princesa._

_Su cita, era el estúpido de Bel-senpai._

_Ese día se sentía molesto por alguna razón._

_La música instrumental se escuchaba desde el salón de deportes. Y ella apareció frente a él, igual a un hermoso espejismo en el desierto cuando quieres ver agua._

_Parpadeó._

—_¿Y Bel-senpai? —preguntó. La chica tímidamente se removió en su lugar._

—_Le dije que tenía que irme temprano, pero que antes pasaría a verte. Así que se quedó con una compañera de Haru desu —respondió._

—_¿Y para que quieres verme? ¿tan graciosa es mi cara? —con referencia a su máscara._

—_¡Hahi! Haru no cree eso. Haru piensa que Fran-san es muy lindo desu —. El aludido se sonrojo tras el antifaz._

—_Habla y vete —pidió resignado._

—_H-Haru quiere bailar una pieza con Fran-san desu —las mejillas coloridas de la chica estaban sumamente rojizas y sus ojos chocolate brillaban. Lo miraba expectante._

—_Sólo una pieza —respondió. Haru sonrió y algo en el corazón del ente brinco._

_Bajo del árbol. Haru sabía que Fran-san era como un fantasma, no podía ser tocado ni tocar. No era material, sólo un ente que muchas veces pensó, era imaginario. _

_Fran fingió colocar sus manos sobre la cintura de Haru, y ella poner sus manos sobre el hombro de él._

_Empezaron a bailar._

_La dama y la ilusión danzaban juntos en aquel compas armonioso de la melodía que estaba siendo reproducida. La cual Haru identificó como "Tristesse" de Chopin._

_Mujer y espíritu bailaban, perdiéndose en su propia imaginación. En aquel deseo de ser entes materiales y de siquiera tener un roce por algún segundo. Tan perdidos estaban que Fran quiso abrazarla, pero no pudo. Y Haru se recargó sobre aquel ente, perdiendo el balance y cayendo de golpe contra el pasto._

—_Haru-san —pronunció preocupado. La melodía se tornó rápida y angustiante._

_La chica soltó unas lágrimas. Fran quiso ayudarla a levantarse. Ella le miró, con algo que no supo descifrar. ¿Desilusión? ¿Coraje? ¿Frustración? ¿Dolor? Al parecer la última era la más notable en esos ojos chocolate._

_Al momento que Fran tendió su mano. Está traspasó el cuerpo de la chica. Fran chistó frustrado._

_Haru gritó._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser Fran-san? ¿Por qué no puedes ser como Bel-san? —y esas últimas palabras le dolieron al espíritu, apretó su espectral mano. Y desapareció. Haru gritó su nombre, pero este no respondió, no quería._

_Desde lo alto de la rama, la miró llorar sin poder decir ni hacer nada._

_Fue la primera vez que pensó que su maldición si era una maldición. Jamás pensó que no poder a nadie se sentiría tan mal, tan vació, tan triste, tan frustrante._

_Miró sus manos, y estás se empaparon, humedecidas de silenciosos cristales ilusorios que desbordaban de sus ojos._

_Esa fue la primera vez qe supo lo que era la tristeza y el dolor._

Desde aquella vez, él había evitado cualquier interacción con ella, pero Haru le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento, y Fran no pudo más que aceptar esa disculpa, pues él también quería seguir estando –aunque sea en presencia- con aquella chiquilla.

Pero después de eso, su relación no era la misma. Su sempai podía hacer cosas que él no. Y eso le daba la ventaja para estar con Haru-san. Y así fue como Bel-senpai dejo de ir a citas para estar con Haru.

Y un día, el menos pensado. El blondo, se declaró en su forma humana.

Sí, Bel-senpai estaba enamorado. Tanto, que había dejado de ver a otras muchachas y se concentraba exclusivamente en Haru-san. Y él, tenía que presenciar esa escena que sentía partía algo dentro de sí en dos.

—¿Eh? —decía Haru, al parecer no escuchó bien. El chico frente a ella le sonrió.

—El príncipe dijo que quiere ser novio de la plebeya, shishi~ —. Fran observó como Haru lo buscaba con la vista, como pidiendo ayuda. Pero él se escondió tras las hojas de su árbol.

—Haru… Haru quiere a Bel-san, pero no puede ser su novia desu. Haru quiere a alguien más —respondió. La sonrisa de Bel desapareció. Había dejado todo por la plebeya, incluso empezaba a sentirse desfallecer constantemente y ¡ella lo rechazaba!

—Él no te quiere, ni siquiera puede estar contigo como yo —rebatió. Haru le sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo sé, y también sé lo mucho que Bel-san está sufriendo. Por eso, no puedo ser su novia desu —aclaró. Belphegor la abrazó y se recargó en ella, susurrándole.

—La rana sólo te hará llorar —. Haru hipó, se sonrojo, y soltó unas lágrimas.

—Lo sé, perdona a Haru desu —. Bel la abrazó más fuerte, pero sin lastimarla.

—Eres muy cruel. Entraste en el corazón del príncipe, y cuando él te lo entrega le dices que no. ¿Qué debería de hacer con esto que siento? —preguntó.

Haru correspondió el abrazo.

—Debe guardarlo para una princesa —. El príncipe sonrió.

—La encontré pero me rechazo. ¿Puede entonces el príncipe darle su corazón a guardar? —Haru negó.

—No es para mí —Bel besó sus castaños cabellos.

—Lo es. El príncipe no quiere a nadie más —. Haru lloró, eran las lágrimas más amargas que había llorado. Se sentía culpable de hacer sufrir a esos espíritus.

—Lo aceptaré, pero prométame que cuando vuelva a ver, tendrá que recoger su corazón —pidió. El blondo aceptó.

—Entonces el corazón de príncipe será tuyo por siempre, shishi~ —y de un ¡poof! El rubio regresó a ser un youkai. Sus fuerzas menguaban con rapidez.

Después de ese día. Haru no volvió al árbol.

Seis meses habían pasado, y ella no los saludaba. Entraba antes de sonar la campana y salía inmediatamente al fin de las clases.

Belphegor desaparecía lentamente. Y Fran empezaba a tener sentimientos encontrados; añoranza, melancolía, odio, y descubrió uno nuevo; a_mor._

[***]

Bel-senpai estaba tan débil que se veía tranparente.

—Rana, ya no podré seguir molestándote, shishi~ —comentó recargado sobre el árbol.

—Es un alivio no tener que lidiar con Bel-senpai —respondió.

—Shishi. Sí ella regresa, ¿puedes decirle que el corazón del príncipe tendrá que ser cuidado por siempre como castigo? Es una orden real, shishishi~—comentó muy frágil.

—Mentiría si aceptará. No puedo decirle eso Bel-senpai.

—Te acuchillaría sí pudiera —. En ese momento una luz emanó del pecho del príncipe. Era radiante y roja.

—_Me hubiera gustado haber visto su rostro aunque fuera una vez, o al menos escuchar su voz… Haru —_murmuró al viento. Recordando la vez que con sus manos delineó el rostro de aquella chica. Seguramente era muy hermosa.

—_Digna de un príncipe, y tan fría como una princesa, shishi~ —_su sonrisa se difuminó como un trazó borrado en el papel con los años.

Observó una silueta correr a él. Al principió se veía nubloso. Cuando se aclaró su visión, observo unos profundos ojos chocolate, un rostro fino y cremoso. Una expresión preocupada.

Con sus pocas energías, transformó se en humano y elevó su mano en un intento de acariciar aquel rostro.

Sintió la calidez de aquella fémina mano tomar la suya.

—Perdón, perdón —repetía con lágrimas en los ojos. Belphegor intentó limpiarlas pero no tenía fuerzas—. Escuchó en balbuceos —Haru fue a buscar los ojos de Bel-san cada día, por eso no podía venir aquí hasta encontrarlos.

—Eres cruel —intentó acariciarla. Observó la gema que era el corazón del bosque y sintió sus ojos en su lugar—. El príncipe quería que guardarás su corazón, pero le has entregado sus ojos para no hacerlo ¿debería de estar feliz por poder verte o maldecirte por no corresponder mis sentimientos? —preguntó, soltando una lágrima. La luz carmesí se hizo más intensa.

—Perdón —susurró Haru.

—Ya sé. El castigo de la plebeya por dejarme seis meses sin su presencia será que cuide siempre el corazón del príncipe, y que no se enamoré de nadie más que no sea de mí —. Haru le miró con culpa.

—Lo haré —. Belphegor no pudo sonreír, sólo se devaneció en destellos de luz, tan hermosos cual luciérnagas plateadas.

—_Mentirosa. Pero… el príncipe te permite amar a la rana —._Y Haru rompió en llanto. En sus manos habían desaparecido las joyas azules cual zafiro, y la gema plateada del bosque. Dejando en su lugar, un hermoso rubí en forma de corazón color carmesí, tan hermoso y tan intensó que parecía almacenar una vida dentro de sí.

Haru apretó la joya entre sus manos.

—Gracias… —susurró mientras lloraba.

Fran no dijo nada. Su amigo, el ser con quién siempre mataba el tiempo había desaparecido por culpa de aquella humana. Y a pesar de eso, no podía odiarla, ni podía sentir completa tristeza. Pues ahora ella podía ser de él, ahora Haru no vería a nadie más, ya no estaría Bel-senpai, sólo él.

Bajo del tronco, observó el corazón del youkai en las manos de la humana, y se odió a sí por ser tan cruel, tan horrible, se sentía un ser despreciable, y aún así no podía rendirse con aquella mujer.

Cerró sus ojos, y se alejó. Ese día lo dejaría sólo para ellos dos, ese día sería sólo de Haru y de Bel-senpai, sólo ese día.

Mientras la morena lloraba, el espíritu restante se atormentaba con su maldad naciente. Su corazón empezaba a ser corrompido.

[***]

Pasaron tres meses. No la veía desde aquel día.

Suspiró, se lo merecía por ser egoísta. El día de la graduación empezaba y no había rastro de ella.

Anocheció y no la vio.

Tres días después se presentó ante él. Estaba pálida, muy delgada y tenía ojeras. Se veía débil.

—Me voy en una semana —anunció sin verlo. La niña que conoció de doce años, ahora era una mujer de 18. Tan hermosa y frágil. Y así como la conoció, ahora se iba.

—Bien por ti, es la mejor forma de que olvides al idiota del senpai —expresó monótono. Se odiaba mil veces, pero no sabía qué decir.

—Perdóname, pero no olvidaré a Bel-san. Aún tengo una promesa de cuidar su corazón, además tengo su permiso, así que… prometo regresar —le dijo, esperando una respuesta; sin embargo recibió nada.

—Hasta luego, Fran-san.

—Es mejor si no regresas, lo único que has traído con tu presencia es soledad y tristeza —fueron las palabras de despedida.

La amaba tanto que la odiaba. Y la detestaba por no poder tenerla, por ser humana, por no poder estar con ella. Pero sobre todo, porque lo dejaba atrás.

—Perdona.

[***]

Cuatro inviernos fríos y distantes pasaron. Fran observó el caer de la nieve, y cada año la aborrecía más.

Cuatro otoños, y empezaba a contar las hojas secas que caían.

Cuatro veranos, y los detestaba por ser temporada de despedidas.

Cuatro primaveras, las anhelaba y odiaba por recordarle a esa humana.

Y el espíritu no pudo más. Llamó al ente mayor.

—_¿Para qué me has invocado? —_preguntó.

—Quiero morir, quiero ser purificado y desaparecer —contestó. El espíritu negó.

—_Aún no perdonas a los humanos, y un odio creciente te atormenta. No puedo liberarte —_. Entonces Fran observó desde su mascará, la hermosa gema del bosque.

—¿Cuándo la recuperaste? —inquirió. El ente sonrió.

—_En el momento en que Belphegor entregó su corazón a la humana, y recuperó sus ojos. Esa chica lo liberó de su maldición —_respondió.

—Y es la culpable de mi odio, la odio —. El ser negó.

—_La amas tanto que duele. Pero encuentra el perdón en tu corazón y perdona, así serás libre —_y antes de desaparecer dijo _—pero recuerda. No puedes mostrar tu rostro, y sobre todo, la regla número tres. Nunca, nunca debes de convertirte en…_

Y se desvaneció así como las palabras.

Tocó su máscara. ¿A quién mostraría su faz? Hasta la había olvidado. Ahora sólo puede ver en él a esa fea rana de cerámica cubrir su cara.

Y al pensar en eso, escuchó.

—¡Hahi! Gracias por el recibimiento desu~! —inmediatamente fue a la entrada. Observando a una mujer de 22 años reverenciar ante un profesor de aquella escuela.

—Jaja, No es problema. Espero poder guiarte como un buen superior. Aunque mi fuerte son los deportes —se rascó la nuca el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Haru dará lo mejor de sí desu —. El varón le sonrió, extendiendo su mano.

—Yamamoto Takeshi, profesor de educación física —ambos estrecharon sus manos y fueron a la oficina del director. En una semana, empezarían las clases.

—_Che~ ahora hasta el lujo de ignorarme te das. Bel-senpai tenía razón, eres cruel Haru-san —_. La chica hipó y se viro, pero no vio nada.

El profesor de deportes preguntó.

—¿Sucede algo? —. Miura negó.

—Es sólo que creí escuchar una voz muy familiar desu —se talló los ojos, y volteó a todos lados.

Fran caminó siguiéndola, y se paro frente a ella.

La chica le pasó de largo.

"_Haru-san… ¿en verdad ya no puedes verme?"_

Y una invisible lágrima cayó sobre el pasto.

Aquel día la vio alejarse hombro a hombro con aquel profesor que empezaba a detestar. Aquel que por unos días, sólo algunos pudo verlo de manera borrosa, tan vagamente que se había auto-convencido que era por falta de sueño.

Y no le importó no tener con quién hablar, pero Haru… Que ella le haya dejado de ver, dolía.

¿Su corazón puro había desaparecido? ¿En dónde estaba la chica que prometió con volver?

Y el árbol empezó a secarse con los días. Las verdes y brillantes hojas que se conservaban místicamente hasta principio del invierno, empezaron a tornarse cobrizas esa primavera.

Y el viento parecía susurrar un llanto de dolor.

Las clases iniciaron, y la chica no había ido a saludarle. Se la pasaba a lado del profesor de Educación Física.

—En una semana será el baile de bienvenida. ¿Q-Quieres ser mi pareja ese día? —preguntó tímido el moreno. Haru sonrió.

—Lo siento Yamamoto-san. Ese día pertenece a una sola persona en mi vida. Pero por alguna razón no puedo verlo. Así que estoy buscando la cura para encontrarlo. No puedo ir con usted —reverenció y se marchó.

—_Sabía que no iría con un bobo sonriente —_comentó el espectro.

[***]

Se encontraba dormido. Remembrando el pasado.

¿El baile? La misma fecha que empezaron a alejarse.

_Dolía. _

—¿Por qué no puedes verme? —pronunció en un suspiró.

[***]

—¡Hahi! ¡Eso no puede ser desu! —exclamó desesperada ante la adivina que tenía. Era la número cincuenta que visitaba, y a pesar de todo, le decía lo mismo que las demás.

—Los espíritus no mientes. Tus ojos espirituales fueron cerrados en el momento en que otorgaste luz a otros ojos. Ese fue el pago que diste para que aquel ser viera —. Haru negó, recordando el momento en que Belphegor-san volvía a ver.

—Ahora entiendo desu —musitó abatida. Se llevó las manos al rostro.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no pude ver a Fran-san ese día cuando me despedí —.

La mujer palmeó la espalda de la joven. No entendía bien su situación, pero sabía que aquella muchacha no podría volver a ver a esa persona que quería.

Salió del local con sus esperanzas menguadas.

Al llegar a su casa y entrar a su habitación, se dejó caer y lloró.

—Jamas volveré a ver a Fran-san —observó el rubí que Bel-san había dejado. Lo tomó entre sus manos.

—No sé qué hacer. Quiero verlo, pero no puedo. Sí estuvieras a mi lado ¿te burlarías de mi Bel-san? —preguntó a la joya y quedó dormida.

_En sueños escuchó._

—_Eres una plebeya muy torpe shishi —. Expandía sus ojos y observaba la versión humana del blondo. Sonreía y lo abrazaba._

—_Te extrañe tanto, no sé qué hacer —expresó angustiada. El rubio le dio un zape._

—_Despabila, la rana es un genio. No como el príncipe, pero él sabrá que hacer. Tú sólo dile que no puedes verlo y confiésale tus sentimientos. El príncipe te da su permiso, shishi~ —. Haru se sobaba la parte golpeada._

—_Bel-san es más bruto en sueños que en la realidad —quejó se._

—_Es un castigo por hacerme consumir la energía dormida dentro de mi corazón, así que sufre aunque sea un poco por mí, mi bella princesa —besó su mejilla y en el sueño, se difuminó._

—_Gracias por todo Bel-san._

Despertó. Había sido un sueño extraño, pero en algo tenía razón su amigo. Debía de hablar con Fran.

Observó el reloj.

¡Ese día no había ido a dar sus clases!

Y mañana… mañana sería el baile de bienvenida.

Tenía que ir y hablar con Fran-san.

Se colocó una chaqueta y corrió hasta el árbol que perdía su vida lentamente.

—¡Fran-san! ¡Fran-san! —gritaba al viento. Nadie contestaba.

—¡Fran-san! —volvió a gritar.

—_Primero me ignoras y ahora llamas mi nombre con vehemencia, ¿te gusta tanto jugar? —_manifestó aburrido.

—No es eso, es sólo que —Haru miraba para todos lados, pero no podía verlo. Era como ser ciego, lo tenía enfrente pero no podía verlo. Angustiada gritó —¿Dónde estás? No puedo… verte —y calló de rodillas, empezando a sollozar.

El aludido entonces comprendió. Miura Haru no lo había ignorado, de verdad no podía verlo.

Se colocó frente a ella, e intentó tocarla, pero la atravesó.

Tsk'queo.

—Estoy frente a ti, Haru-san —comentó monótono. Miura extendió sus manos, intentando tocar el aire.

—Aunque no pudiera verte, sí al menos pudiera tocarte —murmuró, mostrando sus orbes bañadas en un brillo de llanto.

Fran no dijo nada. Haru sintió una opresión en su pecho.

—¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó. Él simuló acariciar el rostro de la joven. Dolía demasiado.

—_Dime Haru-san ¿qué sientes por mi? —_. Preguntó con voz seria, sin énfasis, pero demandante.

—Haru, yo… desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde el momento en que oí tu voz apática y empecé a tratarte, me enamoré de ti, Fran-san. Pero… tú siempre me evadías, siempre tan lejos de mí. Que no tuve otra opción que seguir tu juego y fingir que no me importaba. Pero cada que te veía arriba de aquella rama, ignorándome. Sentía que se me partía el alma.

—_Haru-san, ¿de verdad deseas verme una vez más? _—preguntó. Haru asintió y aún con lágrimas respondió.

—Pero es imposible, no puedo verte. He perdido la capacidad de verte.

—_Mañana, por un solo día. Podremos estar juntos, ¿aceptas ir al baile conmigo? —_. Los ojos de la humana brillaron, no de llanto sino de dicha.

—¿De verdad Haru podrá verte? —. El aludido asintió, olvidando que no podía ser visto.

"_Podrás, sólo un día podrás verme, sólo un día"._

—_A cambio, debes prometerme tres cosas —_. Pidió, la chica asintió—. _Sonreirás en todo momento, serás la más bonita de las invitadas, y no me rechazarás en nada_ —. La chica parpadeó.

—Lo prometo.

[***]

Al día siguiente, la sonrisa de Haru fue la más radiante que sus alumnos vieron, igual que sus compañeros los profesores.

Era la jovialidad en vida.

El anochecer llegó, y con ello la anhelada cita.

Al llegar a la escuela. Miura se dirigió al árbol que empezaba a retomar su verde intenso en las hojas.

El espíritu observó a la muchacha; era hermosa.

Vestido azul celeste, las mangas transparentes saliendo de unos tirantes, el corsé con adornos de exquisitas flores en un platino azulado, y la caída larga y recta resaltaba sus caderas. Esa chiquilla se había convertido en una mujer.

"_Ser del bosque. Juro que perdono a todas las personas, y ruego por su bienestar. Ahora sé que sin aquella mujer que robó tu joya yo no estaría enfrente de esta doncella que amo. _

_Pido perdón por cada maldición y malestar lanzado por mi furia. Y… lamentó quebrar la tercera regla que borra mi redención"_

Un brilló índigo rodeó al ente, y se manifestó en forma física ante los ojos de la humana.

—¡Hahi! —hipó de felicidad.

Estaba por soltar una lágrima de alegría, pero observó la temblorosa mano pálida acercarse a su mejilla con cautela, y apenas rozar su piel.

Haru cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del efímero contacto.

—Puedo tocarte, Haru, finalmente puedo tocarte —susurró suave el espíritu.

La chica abrió sus ojos, observando esa máscara de rana. Sonrió, era el Fran que conocía.

—Sí, es como un sueño —respondió embelesada, feliz. Con cautela Haru se acercó a Fran y tomó su mano. Tenía miedo de que todo fuera una ilusión, de que Fran desapareciera, así que lentamente y con sumo cuidado tomó la mano de él entre la suya. Y cuando ambos se vieron las manos, entrelazadas, sonrieron. Uno tras la máscara y ella radiante.

—Vamos, el baile va a empezar —dijo la castaña. Fran no dio paso alguno, sino que apretó un poco la mano de la morena. Esta se viró confundida.

—¿Qué sucede? —. El ente bajo el rostro, no sabía cómo expresarlo.

—¿Vas a llevar a una rana al baile? —preguntó mirando a otro lado. Haru buscó los ojos del antifaz.

—No eres una rana, eres Fran, la persona más importante y especial de Haru —sonrió. El espíritu sintió una gran calidez.

—Haru-san creo que tienes problemas de visión, deberías de ir al oculista porque soy una rana —replicó. Y se regañó por dentro. Es que no lo podía evitar, tenía que decir algo. La muchacha carcajeó.

—Eres muy lindo Fran-san —y empezó caminar, pero fue detenida de nuevo.

—Sólo por un día, puedes quitarme el sombrero, la máscara y sólo por hoy puedes ver mi rostro —le dijo, agregando —. Y cuidado de acostumbrarte, soy más atractivo que Bel-senpai.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella dudosa, el asintió.

—¿Tienes miedo de que sea una rana de verdad? —. La chica negó.

—Haru tiene miedo de que desaparezcas —. Fran no respondió, sólo llevó las manos de Haru a su antifaz.

Ella con sumo cuidado empezó a quitar la máscara, revelando lentamente aquel rostro masculino.

Era una faz que parecía de porcelana, una piel más pálida que la suya. Unos ojos jade intenso, una expresión monótona, unos labios finos, y unas pequeñas marcas triangulares invertidas debajo de sus ojos.

Quedó cautivada, se acercó al muchacho y recargó su frente sobre la de él.

—Eres hermoso desu —confesó abochornada, muy roja. Fran cerró sus parpados al igual que Haru, y ambos disfrutaron ese momento que parecía mágico.

Lentamente se separaron.

—Te dije que era mejor que Bel-senpai —afirmó aburrido y se quitó el sombrero. Dejando ver sus cabellos largos y verdes. Eran lacios, con un pequeño pico de tres triángulos en el centro.

Haru tocó sus cabellos, eran muy suaves. De sus ropas, sacó una liga y en ella envolvió el cabello de Fran en una coleta medio floja a la altura del cuello.

El chico transformó sus ropas en un elegante traje azul marino.

Ambos se encaminaron a la entrada del salón. Las alumnas no apartaban sus ojos de aquel apuesto joven, que se veía como un adolescente pero encajaba perfectamente ante la jovial de su maestra.

El profesor de educación física tiró el ponche. Así que él era la persona especial que Haru siempre buscaba, sonrió por ella.

Las piezas musicales fueron diversas, y las bailaron cual dama y caballero en un cuento de hadas.

Al llegar a una pieza musical muy conocida, _Love is blue. _Fran tendió su mano esperando la aceptación de Haru, esta le sonrió y aceptó el gesto.

Una mano entrelazada con la otra, mientras con la restante rodeaba la cintura de la joven. Y ella posaba la suya sobre el hombro del muchacho.

Empezaron lento, Haru recargó su rostro sobre el pecho de Fran, y esta la apretó.

_Un, dos, tres._

_Un, dos, tres._

Ritmo sincronizado y constante. Perfectos bailarines acoplados al son de la melodía provocado por la resonancia de sus almas.

Él; inexpresivo pero feliz la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Ella; inocente y feliz sonriendo a su amado al separarse un poco para ver esos ojos verdes.

—Te amor —confesó la chica.

—Sería mejor sí no lo hicieras, pero me alegra ser yo esa persona que ocupa tu corazón, Haru-san —. Se acercó lento y suave, besó los carnosos labios.

El tema continuaba, más sin embargo ellos segundos atrás se habían detenido.

—Prométeme que me esperarás, aunque pase esta vida y la siguiente —pidió sin emoción, con una vehemencia y un anhelo escondido.

—Lo juró —selló la promesa segura. Y Fran acarició los labios de la chica con los suyos.

La pareja salió del salón. Tomados de las manos fueron hasta el árbol.

Fran la abrazaba, con miedo a perderla. Ella se sentía segura en sus brazos.

—Lamento esto Haru-san —dijo. Ella le miró curiosa y observó su sonrisa.

Segundos después, el espíritu del joven se disolvió como un mar de pétalos plateados con matices claros y oscuros.

—_Te amo Haru-san_ —fue el murmuró que escuchó provenir del alma que se desvanecía como un hermoso poema en suaves susurros de amor.

—Y yo a ti, gracias por todo Fran-san —murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios. No lloraría, porque había prometido ser feliz. Y lo esperaría, no importaba si llevaba una o dos vidas, lo esperaría. Porque sólo un día fue suficiente para estar con él, y sólo por un día juntos valía la pena esperar siglos si fuera necesario.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, quedó ooc, y fallé a gran escala ¬¬<p>

Ah, tenía tantas esperanzas para este fic, pero no quedó como quería y aún así no pude cambiarlo por más que lo intenté.

Sí alguién lo disfruto, entonces eso compensa todo.

Gracias por leerlo ^^


End file.
